


Wisteria

by WizardJuvia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith is a Mess, Lance is even more of a mess, M/M, Punk, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spiderman!Lance, i dont know what im doing, klance, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardJuvia/pseuds/WizardJuvia
Summary: For the past two years, Lance McClain been the one and only Spider-Man. Being a superhero had it's advantages; press conferences, attention from the ladies, and most importantly, the opportunity to do good. But Lance wasn't in it for all that. He was Spider-Man because it chose him. And deep down, this is what Lance knew he was meant to do.Or that fanfic where Lance aka Spiderman really doesn't like that Keith is his fanboy





	1. Spider-Man VS the annoying fanboy with the mullet

For the past two years, Lance McClain been the one and only Spider-Man. Being a superhero had it's advantages; press conferences, attention from the ladies, and most importantly, the opporuntity to do good. But Lance wasn't in it for all that. He was Spider-Man because it chose him. And deep down, this is what Lance knew he was meant to do  
.

Lance would never get bored of the feeling of swinging through the air. It was the most exhilerating feeling to touch the sky only for a moment, in a city where everyone stayed so closely rooted to the ground. It made his heart beat faster as he raced towards concrete, only to catch himself at the last moment. He had no doubt that if he weren't Spider-Man he would be some sort of thrill seeker. He could see himself skydiving for the rush.

He landed on the top of a light pole, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Then he started to pant gently. Tiredness came with the job.

He heard a shout from the ground below me. "Spider-Man!" Yelled a tourist in a make-shift mask, holding out his phone. Lance shot him finger guns, posing for the selfie that was surely being taken. It was nearing the end of his patrol, but there's no way he was gonna let myself seem tired in front of adoring fans.

He swung to a rooftop, pushing up the sleeve of his suit to look at his watch. "Already so late?" He muttered tiredly. "Time flies."

It was about time he went to change. He was going to meet his friends, Hunk and Pidge, at the Marmora cafe soon. Hunk had been telling them that he wanted to try their coffee for awhile now. But of course, Lance's schedule as Spider-Man was very busy. Not that either of them knew that. He tried to keep his secret as best as he could. After all, Lance's worst fear was getting somebody else pulled into his troubles as Spider-Man. Especially his best friends or family. 

"I can't worry about that now." He told myself as he prepared to swing away. Lance's actions paused as he heard a yell in the alley below. Spider-Man's job is never over. Peering over the side he saw an old woman on the ground, and a figure running away. Lance hopped down, immediately helping the lady to her feet. 

"My purse!" The old lady yelled, pointing towards the end of the alley. "That man took my purse!" 

"One moment ma'am. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is here to help!" Lance told her in a boisterous voice.

In no time he was flying through the air. The wind streaming past Lance was exhilerating, and the higher he got the more his heart raced. This was his favorite part of being Spider-Man. Seeing the Manhatten skyline as he swung through the city was beautiful.

Lance zeroed in on the culprit pretty quickly. He wasn't doing much to hide himself, running down the road with the bright red purse waving around like crazy. Lance went down, catching himself at the last second right in front of the robber. He puffed out his chest, hands on his hips as he stood tall. 

"Hey now." He started. "You know it isn't very nice to snatch purses don't you? I'll give you a chance to give it back." Lance said before holding out his hand expectantly.   
The robber glared at Lance, before drawing a knife. 

"They never give it back." He sighed, before shooting a web at the hand holding the knife. Lance heard it clatter to the ground as the robbers hand stuck to the wall behind him.

Quickly Lance reached out and snatched the purse back. "This web will deteriorate within two hours." He told the robber. "Until then think about what you've done." He said, before shooting a web and slinging away. 

Lance headed back to the alley, where the old lady sat waiting expectantly. Lance gave her the purse back, bending down to speak to her. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Thank you! Oh thank you Spider-Man!" She gushed, looking relieved. "I'm just fine! But who knows who would have happened if you hadn't shown up!"

"Of course ma'am!" He said proudly, "It's no problem for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He looked down at his watch once again. "Oh! I'm late! Uh..see ya later! Stay out of trouble!" He yelled to the old lady, before swinging away to change. 

He found a rooftop out of view. He already had a bag stuffed there. He liked to be prepared, and had hidden backpacks filled with his regular clothes all over the city. All in places where only he could reach them. He took off his mask, breathing a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He took off the suit then, stuffing it into the backpack and changing into his normal clothes.

He looked at his reflection in his phones camera, making sure his hair wasn't too messed up from his mask before slinging the backpack over his shoulder and heading towards the Marmora cafe.

By the time he reached the cafe he was late. He walked inside, looking around for the familiar faces of his friends. In no time he spotted Pidge's brown mousy hair peaking over the top of a booth, and Hunk's iconic yellow headband behind it. He walked over, sliding into the booth beside Pidge.

Pidge looked down at her phone before turning her gaze to Lance. "You're late." She pointed out, taking a sip at the iced coffe in front of her. "Fifteen minutes. New record."

Lance's face turned red. "I know I know. I just overslept." He lied, averting his eyes from Pidge's burning stare.

"It's okay man!" Hunk's voice boomed enthusiastically. "I was a little late too! You won't believe this but I totally saw Spider-Man on my way here! He was chasing some guy with a purse! So cool!"

Lance smiled politely. "Really? That's great buddy. Very cool." He said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance. "What? You don't like Spider-Man or something?" She asked, noticing the lack of flair in Lance's voice.

"You know that's not true." He retorted. "I just don't find him all /that/ interesting."

Suddenly Lance heard a voice to his right. "You're wrong."

He turned his head, the first thing he saw being a black apron. He looked up, slowly taking in the person next to him. He wore the Marmora cafe's uniform, a black apron, and a purple shirt with their logo. He looked up further to see a hard jawline and piercing eyes that almost seemed purple in the lights of the cafe. He had his medium length black hair in a ponytail. Lance was absolutely smitten.

"Oh yeah? How am I wrong?" He asked, instantly turning on his flirtatious attitude.

The waiter, who Lance learned was named Keith based on his nametag, looked at him defiantly. "Spider-Man is interesting. He keeps our city safe. Have some respect."

Lance's cheeks heated up. The irony in this situation was almost too much for him. How was the handsome waiter lecturing him about himself?

"Whatever..." He said finally, looking down at the table in front of him.

Pidge smiled at Keith. "Don't mind him. He's just mad because Spider-Man has more fans then him." She told the waiter kindly.

Lance could only feel his cheeks darken further. "That's not true!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Keith seemed to accept that answer. "That makes sense. But still. Spider-Man is cool. And I won't serve anyone who talks bad about him. So choose your words better next time."

"All I said was that he wasn't that intersting...." Lance murmured. He was ignored as Keith walked off, leaving Lance confused.

"What was his deal?" He murmured, seeming a bit annoyed now.

Hunk smiled. "I'm sure he meant well. He's right after all. Spider-Man does protect us."

"Whatever..." Lance said, before standing up. "I'm gonna head home. School starts tomorrow and I havn't even started my summer homework."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "That's so you. Have fun." She said. 

Lance stood, waving bye as he walked out of the cafe.

Lance didn't want to go back to school. After all, he knew what he was going to do with his life. But he couldn't very well tell people that his future occupation consisted of being a superhero. So there he was at eight am, walking into school with Pidge and Hunk, both of which looked like they were happy to be back. People snickered at the contrast between his grumpy face and his enthusiastic friends.

"At least this year is our last." Hunk told Lance gently in an attempt to make him feel better. Lance only groaned, finding solace in the fact that he had nearly every period with his friends.

They walked into their homeroom class, instantly settling into a group of three desks. The first day of school was never very busy, mostly being used as a way of introducing yourselves and learning more about your classes.

Lance was holding onto that fact to get him through the day. Who knew what he was going to do the rest of the year.

He looked around, noticing a flock of girls at the back of the classroom. He couldn't help but feel a burst of jealousy as he heard a male voice from within the gaggle of perfume and short skirts. If people knew his real self he would have girls hanging all over him.

"I'm gonna go say hey." Lance said to Pidge and Hunk. They didn't think much of it, comparing answers from their summer homework assignments. Lance was always the social butterfly, while his other friends preferred to stay within their circle. 

He walked closer, the crowd of girls parting as he did. He nearly screamed at what he saw when he reached the middle. 

"You're the waiter from yesterday!" He accused, pointing at him. 

"My name is Keith." Keith said, voice ice cold. He wore a leather jacket today, and leather fingerless gloves. His hair was down, barely hanging around his shoulders. Lance noticed it was longer in the back, and nearly died right then and there. The person recieving all this attention was a bad tempered emo with a mullet and a leather obsession?

He was silent, just glaring at the mullet in front of him. Keith looked him up and down. "It's the Spider-Man hater."

Lance could feel his ears burn. "I do-"

Suddenly a girl piped up. "I love Spider-Man! How about you Keith?" She interrupted Lance.

Keith nodded. "I'm his biggest fan. Out of anyone." He said proudly, confident in his claim. That made Lance want to laugh. No way was he his biggest fan. If this were a movie, or a poorly written fanfic, Keith would obviously be the villain. His rival. Without a doubt.

Lance crossed his arms. "I doubt it! I bet you've never even seen Spider-Man!"

Keith looked up at him. "That's none of your business is it?" He said, eyes burning through him.

Lance scoffed. "So you havn't! Then it's just sad to claim your his biggest fan!"

Hunk grabbed Lance's arm, suddenly appearing beside him. "Hey now! Let's all just calm down! Sorry Keith!" He said as he dragged Lance away, back towards his desk.

"Lemme go!" Lance argued, trying to break away from Hunk. He knew he could do it without a problem, but stopped himself suddenly, realizing there was no way a regular kid as lanky as he was could break away from Hunk.

He let himself submit, sitting down in his seat. "I hate that guy..." He muttered.

Hunk smiled gently. "No causing trouble on day one. You'll have to wait."

Lance waved him off, putting his head on his desk as their homeroom teacher entered the classroom. This was going to be a long year.

Spider-Man sat on the edge of a rooftop, listening in on police scanners on his phone as he replayed his day in his head. That stupid mullet was going to be the end of Lance. He couldn't believe that he had thought even for a second that Keith was even the slightest bit cute. Looking back on it now, the only explanation would be that he had hit his head by accident while swinging yesterday. That was the only way his ever would have though so otherwise.

He was tore from his thoughts as a voice came through the police scanner. "Code 132 on the corner of 2nd and Main." 

Code 132 was an armed robbery. Sounded like a job for Spiderman. He stuffed his phone away before thwipping off, towards the scene.

The robbery was taking place in a small convenience store. Lance could tell even from outside that the robber was working alone. And that he was inexperienced. Though he had known enough to barricade the door before the police arrived. Lance didnt land on the ground, instead clinging to the wall. He stuck a web to the wall outside before pushing out. He swung out, before swinging forward with both feet, breaking the window as he swung inside.

The robber immediately panicked, pointing his gun up at Lance. He didn't have time to fire before Lance's spidey sense went off, sending a ripple of adrenaline through him. The gun was loaded. He dropped down in record time, kicking the gun out of the robbers hand. He felt triumphant as he watched it clatter away, safely to the other side of the store.

The robber put his hands up, falling to his knees. "Spider-Man! Please don't hurt me."

"Relax buddy." He said. "Our good old friends from the NYPD are almost here. I'll let them decide what to do with you. For now..." He shot a web, tying his hands together and sticking them to the counter. "Stay tight okay?"

Next step was to check on the victims. Luckily it didnt look like anyone was hurt. There were five people in the convenience store. The cashier, a teen kid who looked frightened but altogether okay. An old man who insisted he had it handled. A lady and her daughter who thanked Lance profusely before asking for an autograph and finally....oh no.

Lance's eyes stopped on Keith, who was staring at him with an undescribable look of awe on his face.

Lance couldn't let his personal biases stop him from doing his job. "Hey there kid. You okay?" He asked, trying to make his voice seem slightly deeper in an attempt to disguise himself.

Keith nodded slowly, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at Lance. He didn't say a word, looking at Lance as if he had seen a god.

Lance felt a bit awkward, rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked at him. "Er...good! I'm glad you're alright! I'll head out now!" He said, turning his back to leave. 

"Wait!" Came Keith's voice, finally mustering up the courage to speak. 

Lance turned back to him, half dreading the inevitable fanboying that would ensue. He readied his autograph hand, walking closer to Keith. He couldnt have predicted what Keith said next.

"Please give me your number!" He said confidently, cheeks a cherry red as he stared at Lance with determination.

Lance stared at him for a moment before answering. "What?"


	2. Spider-Man Vs His Fanboys Twitter Feed

Lance could feel his heart beat slightly faster as he looked into eyes, now gray within the dim lighting of the convenience store. He had to pull himself together. Spider-Man wasn't an embarrassed teenager. He was a superhero. People asked him for his number all the time. Since when did it become so hard to deny them?

He cleared his throat. "U-Um I'm sure you understand why I can't do that." Lance said politely, trying to hide the tint of nervousness in his voice. "I just don't know you well enough."

Keith looked up at him, bottom lip out in a pout.

No way was this the same guy from school, who had made Lance so angry. No way that Keith could be this cute in this kind of situation. 

Suddenly the black haired man piped up. "Then I swear I'll make friends with you!" He said confidently, looking determined, and gray eyes sparkling. Or were they purple? They seemed to change as the lighting did.

"I-I look forward to it." Lance said, cursing himself when he found a stutter found it's way into his speech. 

He was distracted by the sound of sirens outside the store. He was almost grateful for the distraction, needing something to tear him away from Keith.

He gave the man a small smile. "Well I've gotta head out. My friends at the NYPD will take care of you and the rest of the people in here. And remember. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is always here to help." He added with a wink, the artifical eyes in his suit mimicing. 

The blush on Keiths cheeks were undeniable as Lance turned away, walking outside to inform the police about the situation. 

After he was done talking to the police he thwipped away, heading back towards his home. He was tired from his patrol today, and hadn't expected to stop a robbery today. 

Once Lance was home he walked into his front door, hoping his family wouldn't ask where he'd been. After all, it wasnt that uncommon for him to come home late at night. His mother just assumed he was with his friends most of the time.

The first thing he smelled when he came inside was the smell of his mothers cooking. Lance's little brother Marco and Luiz were running around the living room, playing tag inside the house. As he came in he scooped up Marco, messing up his brown hair. "Hey! No running inside! You'll make mama mad."

"They already have." Came Lance's mother, standing in the entrance of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand. 

Lance set Marco down, walking closer and kissing his mom on the cheek. "Hey mama. I'm home."

She squeezed Lance's cheeks together, giving him a peck on his forehead. "Just in time. I've just gotten done cooking. Go tell your sisters."

Lance was glad he wasn't being questioned for being home late. "Okay mama." He said, heading towards the stairs.

He walked to his sisters shared room, not knocking as he busted in. "Vamon idiotas! Mama is done with dinner."

Lance's younger sister Veronica stared at him with a nonamused expression, while Lance's twin, Rachel, threw a pillow at him. "Knock!"

Lance threw the pillow back at his sister, sticking his tongue out. "Why should I? I'm older than you."

Lance was the oldest among all of his siblings, only being three minutes older than his twin. It annoyed her to no end.

Veronica piped up. "Tell mama we're coming. I'm finishing up my homework." She said, looking back down at the paper on her bed. 

Lance nodded, giving them finger guns before heading downstairs. "They're coming mama!" He called as he walked into the dining room. 

The table was already set, seven places set. The seat at the head of the table was empty. He had passed away three years ago, but Lance's mom still set a plate for his dad.

He felt a wave of sadness as he saw the empty plate, but sat down next to Luiz and Marco nonetheless. He had to act strong in front of his younger siblings.

His mama sat down at the other end of the table, waiting patiently until Rachel and Veronica walked down a few minutes later. 

Lance's mom had made Moros y cristianos, a cuban meal with rice and beans, and one of Lance's favorites.

His family joined hands, tilting their heads down as his mother lead them in a prayer. 

"Please bless this food and my beautiful family." She started. "And may my dear Maceo look down on his family from heaven." She said. "Amen."

A chorus of "Amen's" rang from Lance's family, before everyone began to hungrily eat.

After dinner ended Lance headed to his room. He was the only lucky one of his siblings who had a room to himself. His family didn't have alot of money, his mother being a single parent of five. 

He was also lucky enough to have a computer, having raised enough money through part time jobs to buy his own. He sat down at his desktop, booting it up and putting in his password.

He logged into twitter, switching from his personal account to his Spider-Man account, @NYCWallCrawler.

He started to scroll through his feed. He liked to be caught up on all the news surrounding himself. He suddenly stopped when he noticed a new video of himself was blowing up.

As he clicked play he watched himself swinging through the window of the convenience store. As he watched forward he watched himself kick the gun out of the culprits hand. Somebody in the store must have recorded his small fight. 

He watched as he began to walk around the store checking on the victims, the video finally ending when he walked towards the one recording.

He boredly scrolled up, wanting to see who had posted the video. His eyes widened as he saw the profile picture. There was Keith, blowing a bubble of gum and flipping off the camera. The dude was emo but he sure had style.

Lance clicked, sending himself to Keith's profile, @SpideyKeith. He sure was a fanboy huh?

Boredly, Lance scrolled through the profile, seeing mostly reblogs about him. The dude had an eye for Spider-Man. If Lance didn't know any better he would swear Keith had a crush on him.

He then remembered back to the convenience store, and the blush that crossed Keith's face. Yeah. The dude definitely had a crush on him. 

Keith minimized the window, sitting back in his seat. He had never been caught up on a fan before. What made Keith so different?

The next day in first period Lance couldn't keep his eyes off of Keith. It infuriated him. Keith had a mullet. And he must have had a fetish for leather or something, judging by that stupid jacket and those stupid fingerless gloves. But nonetheless Lance couldn't help but find it endearing.

Hunk sat beside him, passionately talking about a show he had watched the night before. "And then the Voltron coalition totally beat- are you even listening to me? Earth to Lance!"

Lance snapped back, looking at his friend. "Huh? Yeah sorry! Voltron and whatever. Sorry buddy I think I'm out of it today..." He said absently, looking back over at Keith.

Pidge swooped in beside them, following Lance's eyes. "You're not still caught up with that guy are you? Did he make you that mad?" She asked with crossed arms, taking a seat beside Hunk. "Or could it be you're getting a crush on him?"

Lance's cheeks blazed as he looked back at Pidge. "No! I just think he looks stupid is all!" 

Pidge snorted. "Someones getting a crush. Well if you ever wanna hang out with him let me know. Me and him talked in fifth period yesterday. When he gets over talking about Spider-Man he's a great conspiracy theorist. I think I've found myself a new conspiracy buddy." She said happily.

Lance rolled his eyes. "That just makes him more of a dork." He said, absently staring.

Keith looked over then, eyes purple in the light, and looked at Lance. Those eyes instantly turned into a hard black as he glared at him. "What are you looking at Spider-Man hater?"

Lance puffed out his cheeks, offended by the comment. Of course he couldn't expect Keith to know he was the one who saved him yesterday, but he wished he could at least get some recognition. 

"I'm not even looking at you!" He lied. "I was daydreaming! Get your head out of your ass mullet!" He then looked away, angrily pouting as he looked at his desk. 

Keith had a crush on Spider-Man. Not on him.

Spider-Man was back on patrol.

And that meant Lance was tired

He tried to make it a habit to explore the more dangerous parts of the city often, knowing it recieved less police attention. He could usually find at least a few shady deals going down every few days.

But what caught his eye today wasn't a group of gangsters in an alley, but instead, a familiar mullet walking down the road, hands in his pockets. What was he doing there? Lance decided to investigate. 

He landed in front of Keith, nimbly balancing himself before he fell onto his face. "Hey. Keith was it? What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked.

The same stunned look from yesterday was still in Keith's eyes, now a bright violet as he faced Lance. 

"I-I was hoping to see you here. Since it's dangerous and all."

Lance was unimpressed. "Uh-huh...so you're saying you decided to put yourself in danger so you could see me?"

Keith nodded, not seeming unashamed about admitting that was exactly his plan. "I mean yesterday I was in danger and you were there. And now I'm walking somewhere dangerous and you're here." He said.

"That's coincidence." Sighed Lance. "If I wasn't here and you would have been robbed then what?"

Keith shrugged. "I'm strong Spider-Man. Maybe not as strong as you but I'm still strong."

Lance sighed again. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Keith looked ecstatic, nodding frantically. "Okay. Lets go."

Lance couldnt help but feel enamored with Keith's eager puppy dog eyes. How could one person be so different to different people?

"I can see that I'm not gonna get you out of my hair.." Lance said, smiling gently behind his mask. "So...when you get home how about you message me? On twitter I mean. I saw your video yesterday so I'll know it's you."

Lance swore Keith was going to pass out right there, and he didnt make it any better when he reached out a hand to steady him.

Keith nodded. "I-I will! And you'll respond? For sure?"

Lance nodded. "For sure I will."

He had a brief thought about what he was getting himself into, but as he walked Keith home, he found he didnt care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I originally was not planning on writing any more because I'm an awful writer but the people waiting for another chapter really inspired me. I know what it's like to wait for something to update and it never does, so I'll try my best to stick it out and finish this story. And who knows, maybe my writing will get better along the way. All comments are appreciated. I read them all and they inspire me to make more.


	3. Spider-Man Vs Romantic feelings

It had been three days since Lance's promise to message Keith back on twitter. Since then he hadn't heard a thing from the black-haired boy.

At school Keith seemed like his normal self, making Lance increasingly frustrated when he never heard anything come from his mouth about Spider-Man, or had a single message come his way.

He felt himself wondering if Keith actually liked him. He had been so convinced that this boy had a crush on him. A crush on Spider-Man. Maybe he had over read the situation, and Keith had been just another fan who's rose-colored glasses were lifted the moment he actually met his hero.

Lance shook his head, collapsing back on his bed at the thought of it. He had a tendency to overthink situations like this, and not think at all when rushing headfirst into the heat of battle. It didn't make sense, but neither did being a superhero at seventeen.

He sat back up with a sigh, before looking over at his desktop. "Might as well check one more time before going to bed..." He muttered to himself.

He walked to his computer, sitting down at his seat and scrolling through the mess of new messages in his inbox.

'Fuck it.' He thought to himself as he eagerly read the message.

@SpideyKeith: Hey. Sorry it took me so long to message you. I've been really busy.

Lance smiled to himself before typing out a response.

@NYCWallCrawler: Too busy for me? That hurts.

Lance was relieved to see Keith had also read his message almost immediately, sending one back just as fast.

SpideyKeith: Ok...maybe I was just a little nervous...

Lance felt his heart skip a beat as he read the message. He typed out another response.

@NYCWallCrawler: Thats pretty surprising. You seem confident. But its cute too.

Lance kept his eyes glued to the screen, seeming surprised when Keith sent back an emoji of a blushing bear. Who knew Mr. Emo could be so cute online? Or maybe it was just for him? The thought made him giddy.

They continued to message each other back and forth, talking mostly about Keith. Lance learned that he had an older brother, and that he was living with him after his father passed away and his mother left him as a baby. He also learned that Keith had admired Spider-Man since his debut a few years back, and that was what made him want to move to New York, where he had previously lived in Texas. The thought that he had that kind of influence on another person took him aback a little bit. He was so influential someone would move across the country just in hopes of seeing him? The thought was insane.

A few hours later Lance was getting tired when Keith sent another message.

@SpideyKeith: I should go to sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow. Promise me you'll talk again Spider-Man?

Lance didn't think the smile would ever leave his face as he replied.

@NYCWallCrawler: Definitely. Goodnight Keith.

He turned off his desktop, making his way back to his bed and flopping down, burying his face into a pillow like a teenage girl with her first love. How could someone he thought was so irritating be so perfect?

As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered how in the world he was so lucky as to meet Keith Kogane.

  
In the morning Lance woke up with a smile on his face, and feeling like a million bucks. As he got dressed he couldnt help but whistle to himself, and his goofy grin didnt go away even when he went down to breakfast with his family.

When Lance came downstairs Marco took one look at his face before yelling. "Mama! Lance is being weird!"

Lance ignored him, sitting at the table and leaning on his hand, smiling away as he thought about his conversation with Keith.

Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts when Rachel, his twin sister, put him in a headlock. "Awww. Someone has a cruuuuush. Tell us who it is!" She demanded.

Lance didnt move, knowing Rachel wouldn't loosen up from him struggling. "I dont have a crush. Can't a guy just be in a good mood?"

Veronica sat down across from him at the table. "You say that. But you were the same way when you first started talking to that Allura girl."

Lance blushed at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "This is gonna be different than Allura."

Rachel tightened her hold. "So it is a crush!!! Is it Katie? Is it Romelle? Is it Shay??" She asked. 

Lance turned, swatting at her until she let go of him. "No! And ew. Pidge is my friend. Not my girlfriend."

Rachels eyes lit up. "So it could still be Romelle or Shay?"

"No!" Lance exclaimed. "God you're such a pain."

Lance's mother walked out, laying food on the table. "Don't tease your brother." She said, ruffling Lance's hair gently as she walked past. "But...I really wouldn't mind if you brought that Pidge girl over for dinner. She's so polite."

Lance just groaned. "It's not like that Mama!"

She just smiled at him, before wiping a bit of food off of Marco's cheek. 

Lance looked down at his watch. "Ah. I'm heading out Mama. I'm meeting up with Hunk before school starts." He said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Be safe!" His mother called as he walked out.

When they got to school, Hunk and Lance met up with Pidge, walking into the school together. Lance was back to daydreaming, thinking more about his long conversation with Keith.

Pidge eyed him before leaning over to Hunk. "Who do you think he's crushing on?"

That snapped Lance out of it as he glared at her. "I'm not crushing on anyone! Mind your own business you little imp."

Pidge just snickered. "Could you be any more obvious?"

Hunk put his hands up defensively. "Come on you two. You know he'll tell us soon anyways Pidge. Let him be."

Lance felt a little bad, knowing he couldn't tell his friends. After all, Keith was talking to Spider-Man not Lance. He suddenly felt a wave of disappointment hit him. Keith liked Spider-Man. Of course he knew that, but he hadnt actually thought about it until now.

He couldn't tell Keith it was him. And even if he could there was no guarantee that Keith would still like him. 

Lance sat down at his desk, taking a deep breath as he let the disappointment wash off of him. He didn't have the time to be worrying about something like that. He always tried to tell himself in these situations that theres no changing the way things play out. The best thing he could do for the moment was keep his secret and keep moving along.

When Keith walked into the classroom, he didnt seem like himself. He had a small grin on his face as he walked to his desk, constrasting his usual emo personality.

Lance wasnt the only one to pick up on it. "Looks like someone else is having a good day too." Hunk mentioned under his breath.

Lance felt a small blush tinge his cheeks, but otherwise did nothing to give himself away. "Maybe there was a full moon last night or something. I heard it makes you sleep better."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Theres absolutely no science to back that up."

Lance just laughed as the bell rang, signalling the start of class.

Lance was happy to have officially reached the end of his evening patrol without seeing Keith. He hoped that after Lance had lectured him, he wouldnt purposely find ways to endanger himself anymore. Especially with the added bonus of being able to personally message Spider-Man.

Todays patrol had been fairly uneventful, consisting of a couple small street robberies and a fight between two drunken friends. Sometimes Spider-Man's job was less glamorous than what was in the news, but it made Lance feel more connected to the people in the city to work on the small stuff.

He was just about to pack it up for the day and head home when his police dispatch radio went off. He figured he could fit one last job into his night, before he went home to chat with Keith.

"Need multiple officers immediately at Marmora cafe on the corner of 2nd." Came the voice on the radio.

Lance instantly felt dread fill his stomach. There's no way Keith had happened to be working right? His intuition told him he was.

He immediately jumped off the roof he was perched on, making a dash for the cafe.

When he arrived he saw multiple police cars outside, and men and women wearing black cafe uniforms being interviewed. Lance scanned the faces, but felt distraught when he didn't see Keith.

He landed beside an officer, nearly scaring the old man silly. Lance would have laughed if it weren't a dire situation. "Whats going on here?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

The officer composed himself before answering. "According to the employees a man came in with a mask on. He didn't say anything, but just raised a gun. They thought he wanted money but he ended up just telling everybody to leave the store, except for one employee. Keith Kogane. From our knowledge, he's okay. The masked man is inside still. He says he won't talk to anybody except for a scientist named 'Takashi Shirogane'."

Lance felt all the blood drain from his face, and was glad his mask was there to hide his expression. Of course. Someone must have figured out his secret. Someone must have figured out about Keith. He could feel a panic attack coming on as he stood there, trying desperately to think about what to do. "I-I'm going in." He said, raising a hand to shoot out a web.

The officer grabbed his arm. "Wait. Takashi Shirogane is on his way. I think it might be safer for the hostage and for you to wait until he gets here before we make our move."

Lance tried desperately to think of an argument, but unfortunately, that was the only thing he could think of as well. "Okay. We'll wait until he gets here.." He said rationally, closing his eyes as he tried to drown out the noise and calm himself down.

Spider-Man was the hero. Spider-Man had to stay calm. But in this moment, he felt more like himself. More like scared, confused, hopelessly romantic Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been so long since I updated. And I said i was going to update that week. So in this update I'm still a terrible writer, but I'm a terrible writer who finally uploaded so hopefully that makes up for it? Kudos appreciated, and comment definitely appreciated. I read every single comment and reply to every single comment lol. Any feedback is appreciated and really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay so this is the first time I've actually tried this hard on a fanfiction. My boys deserved it. Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Don't be afraid to be brutally honest with me either I'm ready for all the constructive criticism you can throw at me. I want to do this as a way to improve my writing. My instagram is @WizardHuevia


End file.
